The within invention is an improvement of the inventions of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,101 (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,011 (1999), and that reflected in my application Ser. No. 09/661,078, filed Sep. 13, 2000.
Numerous devices, including chiropractic, osteopathic, obstetrical, delivery, x-ray and operating tables, which suspend or position a patient in a unique way for some special purpose, are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,669 (1971) to Stiles discloses a posture board wherein the patient is rotated 180 degrees from an initial upright position on his back to one of complete inversion hanging by the ankles. With the body hanging freely, normal gravitational pull is reversed thus causing a therapeutic effect on bone structure, spinal column, muscles, internal organs and body fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,681 (1978) to Shanley similarly discloses a tilting traction apparatus where the patient, again lying on his back, is rotated about a pivot point to treat back injury or postural misalignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,926 (1981) to Krause presents an apparatus for effecting postural treatment of humans in which the patient, while resting face down on a pivoting platform, can vary the position of his arms, adjust his center of gravity while in suspension and, thereby, affect his posture upon the table.
It is to be appreciated that the success of any device designated to treat lower back dysfunction is in large part dependent on proper positioning of the patient prior to, during, and after treatment. For example, in standard traction therapy, the patient wears a pelvic harness and is positioned supinely (face up) in bed, with the spine slightly flexed and knees bent. Straps or roping which is attached to the harness are then inserted into a pulley mechanism and weights attached at an opposite end, causing a desired pulling/traction effect. Such pulling traction force produces an elongation of the spinal column (distraction) and a reduction in internal intervertebral disc pressure. This creates a vacuum phenomenon inside the disc, which retracts protruded gelatinous material back into its fibrous casing and off of the spinal nerve roots. With the pain gone and the anatomy restored to its natural state, the traction phase of therapy is complete.
An alternate theory for accomplishing the same result is based on extension, rather than flexion of the spine, to achieve reduced intradiscal pressure, while simultaneously anatomically moving nerve roots away from the herniated disc.
While the general principles of flexion and axial traction of the spine are known in the art and have been effected in various strap and/or harness arrangements, either alone or in combination with rotating-pivot type tables as are described above, the inventor has found that both flexion and extension, as well as lateral positioning with traction, can all be beneficial depending upon the patient's particular ailment or condition.
As such, there exists a need for a system which combines varying degrees of both traction or distraction with concomitant patient position flexion, extension, lateral flexion, and or axial spinal positioning. The present invention being both beneficial to the patient and convenient to the doctor, fulfills this need in a variety of ways in that the inventive treatment table not only enables rotation of a patient about a pivot point but, additionally, permits the relative, selectable positioning of the patient's arms, upper torso, legs, lower back, head and shoulders through manual adjustment or an automatic keypad control. The present invention also allows a complete choice as to prone, supine or lateral positioning of the patient prior to treatment. It further enables the doctor to vary the position of the patient prior to and during treatment, and to vary the degree of tractive force applied to the patient by selectably variably rotating the patient platform to increase or decrease the tractional gravitational pull applied through such rotation. There is further provided a “dynamic rotation” into a variable vertical traction position, i.e., the patient stands upright against the table, supported by an adjustable shoulder, arm and hand support and is lifted off the ground, thereby achieving tractional dynamics related to those described above, namely a rapid lengthening of the muscles and longitudinal ligaments of the spine increasing the separation of the intervertebral disc and articular joint spaces. This results in both mobilization of the spine and rapid development through the “disc unloading” of a negative internal disc pressure responsible for causing the vacuum phenomenon for retracting protruding disc material back within the borders of a healthy disc while keeping the patient suspended in mid-air, or while the patient remains standing on a weighted patient platform, utilizing the weight of the lower extremity, the force of gravity, and selected patient anatomical positioning.
My instant invention therefore defines functionally over the structure of my earlier inventions in the following material respects:                1. Ability to concurrently or sequentially lift and rotate the patient, thus providing various treatment options to the physician, including more effective traction of vertebral segments prior to and during table and patient rotation, thereby reducing stress on articulate vertebral surfaces of the patient and obtaining a generally more ergonomic patient interface.        2. Ability to change radius of lower back support assembly, to effectuate varying degrees of lumbar extension and lumbar support, as well as a general mobilization of the lumbar spine (lower back).        3. Ability to tilt, at a variety of angles, the top or bottom half of the lower back support assembly, allowing a greater range of positions of the patient's lumbar spine, and to increase or decrease the lumbar lordosis.        